


Carrier

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: “I was thinking about Ro and his boyfriend,” Ian started.“Yeah, why?” Mickey returned, head rolling to the side so that he was looking at the redhead.“I was wondering what you thought on getting a blood test for the boys to see if they’re carriers. I don’t want them to be like us,” Ian told him, never breaking eye contact.





	Carrier

 Ian hadn’t had work that day after having gotten off of a twelve hour night shift and arriving home at seven, he had taken advantage of his day off to catch up on sleep, flopping down into bed as soon as he had greeted his family. Mickey had had work and of course the kids were at work so he had a nice, silent house all to himself in order to sleep peacefully. Bear kept him company as a lovely furry, warm presence. He hadn’t known any other dogs but Bear was amazingly cuddly. Like this day where Ian flopped down and pulled the covers around him only to have the dog jump up onto the bed and bury under them and lay out along his master’s side.

  By the time his alarm went for his midday medication, he felt well rested and ready to go. He made up a lasagne to heat up with tea and cut up some carrots, really it was amazing how normal happy family they were in light of their upbringing.

  Mickey got off work early enough that day that he was able to pick up and drive the kids home so they all arrived at the same time. As the sounds of life filled the house, Ian was just putting away the hoover and was ready for the hugs that he received. Really, he didn’t expect to get so much love from his children all the time, he knew for certain that by the time he was sixteen, hell even eleven, that he wasn’t rushing to hug Fiona when getting home- not that he would complain.

  “Hey you know how Ro outed me and Alice?” Alex said after Mickey had kissed Ian hello.

  “Yeah,” Mickey replied, everyone noticing how Ronan visibly paled.

  “So I caught Ro kissing his boyfriend behind the school today,” Alex smirked.

  “Boyfriend?” Ian frowned, somehow it had never been on his mind that one of his children would be gay like their parents.

  “Yeah,” Ronan practically whispered in reply, tomato red in the face.

  “Well fuck, won’t tolerate fags in this house,” Mickey snorted. Everyone had a little giggle at that.

***

  The whole matter was laid to rest after that but Ian couldn’t help but think. Because he was a carrier, that made it more likely genetically that the boys would be as well and he sure as hell didn’t want either of them to be like him, pregnant at seventeen. Luckily, there was blood tests that could be done to single out the carrier gene… they would probably have to do that. He’d have to run it by Mickey though and if he thought it was a good idea then the boys wouldn’t get a choice in the matter.

  Turns out, he didn’t get around to it until after they had had sex that night. Before they had the kids and even when the boys and Yevgeny were young, they had been loud. Now, with two teens and a pre-teen all painfully aware of what sex was, they had learnt to be quiet which at first had been quite a feat for the pair of them.

  Ian had just rolled off of his husband and down onto the mattress with both men panting when the thought of the boys came back.

  “I was thinking about Ro and his boyfriend,” Ian started.

  “Yeah, why?” Mickey returned, head rolling to the side so that he was looking at the redhead.

  “I was wondering what you thought on getting a blood test for the boys to see if they’re carriers. I don’t want them to be like us,” Ian told him, never breaking eye contact.

  “What you mean with the… with the whole teen pregnancy business?” Mickey asked and Ian could clearly see the flicker of insecurity in his eyes.

  “Yes, don’t worry baby, I don’t mean our relationship, as much as I love our kids and think they’re brilliant I know they’ll never have anything as good as us,” Ian comforted him, reaching out and cupping his jaw.

  “Good, fuck,” Mickey breathed.

  The brunette rolled over so that he was lying on top of Ian, resting his chin on the taller’s chest. There was a moment when they just stared at each other and basked in each other. Their children were brilliant, in fact if it wasn’t for the twins then Mickey would probably be off somewhere far from here and far from Ian. However, because he had the twins his army dream had been over even before he had found out about his bipolar and Ian didn’t want that for any of their children.

  “So what do you think about the blood test?” Ian asked, anxious now.

  “I think we need to do it, they have to know,” Mickey said, raising up on his elbows so that he was looking down on Ian again.

***

The next day both Ian and Mickey had the day off, it was also a Saturday so they were able to drag the boys down to get their bloods done. Alex had protested that he hadn’t needed it because he wasn’t gay and “no one’s gonna spunk up my ass” but Mickey had grasped him firmly by his shoulders and steered him to the car. The four sat together in the hospital after leaving Manda at the Gallagher house, Ronan was quietly fidgeting and Alex just looked embarrassed.

  They were waiting for over half an hour but the bloods were done in under five minutes before they were leaving again with the knowledge that they would get the results in a weeks’ time. The wait was strangely nerve wracking for Ian, probably with the threat of getting a possibly pregnant son, but he knew it was even worse for Ronan.

  Eventually, the letter came in the post with the results and it was in fact Ian that picked it up. He opened it with Mickey half hour before the twins actually arrived home, both gritting their teeth.

  When the twins entered, Ronan seemed to instantly clock the official clinic letter on the table, looking up questioningly at his parents. Mickey got up and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a condom and slapping it against Ronan’s chest.

  The boy’s face fell and Ian felt for him. It wasn’t all bad though, he could attest to that.

  “You’re a carrier too Alex, if you ever decide you want anyone to spunk up your ass use a condom too,” Mickey stated before he greeted their daughter and swaggered out of the room, leaving the two boys speechless.

  “It’s not all bad, trust me, I would know,” Ian said, clapping Ronan on the shoulder before following his husband.


End file.
